Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is the main protagonist of Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance. Biography Judith Laverne Hopps, called Judy by everyone who knows her, was born in a litter of fourteen on March 4th, 1992 in the town of Bunnyburrow to Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Growing up in the nineties, Judy, at an early age, was inspired to be a police officer after a member of the local sheriff's department spoke at her school. This was a surprise to everyone. In 2001, at the age of nine, Judy, as part of the festivities of the Carrot Days Festival in Bunnyburrow, announced what she wanted to be when she grew up in a play that she herself had written starring herself and some of her friends. However, from the audience, she was mocked by a Red fox kit named Gideon Grey, the local bully. Judy later confronted Gideon when he stole festival tickets from her sheep friend Sharla. In response, Gideon pushed her down and hit her hard in the face. He also cruelly told her that she would never be anything more than a carrot farmer. However, what he didn't know is that she had, in fact, taken the tickets back. This also strengthened her resolve to become a cop. Fifteen years passed. A day after her twenty-fourth birthday, Judy entered the Zootopia Police Department Academy. It was long, hard and challenging, but she accomplished her goal. Judy was the top cadet in her class. She soon moved to the city, living in an apartment complex called Pawman Hill. It was then that she ended up working her first case, the missing predators, during which time she met her future husband, the Red fox private detective Nick Wilde. Together, they cracked the case. Despite a separation after the press conference, they reunited, affirmed their love, truly began dating, and worked to bring the individual behind it all, Dawn Bellwether, to justice. Immediately following the case, Judy left the ZPD and joined Foxwood Detective Agency as Nick's assistant. After six months of dating, Nick proposed to her, and in May of 2017, they got married, becoming the first predator/prey married couple. Months later, Judy discovered that she was pregnant with her and Nick's first child. Soon, she gave birth to Hunter Wilde, the first fox/rabbit in existence. Family *Stu Hopps- father *Bonnie Hopps- mother *Siblings- brothers and sisters *Nick Wilde- husband *Hunter Wilde- son *Robin Wilde- father-in-law *Marian Wilde- mother-in-law Trivia *Her birthday, March 4th, is actually the day that Zootopia was released in theaters in real life. *Her son later married Gideon Grey's daughter. Gallery Young Judy Hopps.JPG|Judy as a child Nick Judy line.JPG|Judy with her boyfriend Nick Wilde Judy cold water.JPG|Judy during ZPD training Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Love interests Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Prey Category:The Hopps family Category:ZPD officers Category:Former ZPD officers Category:The ZPD Category:Private detectives Category:Characters Category:Characters in a romantic relationship Category:Adults Category:Young adults Category:Married characters Category:Wives Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who are famous in Zootopia Category:Characters in an interspecies relationship Category:The Wilde family Category:Married-in members of the Wilde family Category:Employees of Foxwood Detective Agency Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Characters who know bellydancing